


En Route to the Garden of the Gods

by hermieones



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Catelyn died, F/F, Modern Era, Will add more tags as I continue to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 16:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermieones/pseuds/hermieones
Summary: A simple story. Two people connect and fall in love over the course of an unplanned road trip. aka. Sansa runs over Margaery's bike and the two then she decides to let her join because she feels guilty. Multi chapter.





	En Route to the Garden of the Gods

Prologue

The rain started pouring down the window as she glared out of it sometime past midday. She had spent a great deal of time watching the people outside coming and going laughing, smiling… happy. Sansa felt a great deal of envy, they held the willpower to leave their houses daily, while she remains trapped here in her bedroom as she has been for the last few years. It was a complicated thing really; she’s not physically trapped like Rapunzel – but it is the feeling that the minute she walked out of the door she would begin to drown and faint. And that everyone could see it and would ridicule her, without ever letting her live it down. It was fear that trapped her in these four walls for the last few years. 

Her father worried, of course he did. She supposed it would be normal to, having such an odd child rejecting the outside world. Because in a way, she did it to herself, she locked herself within her room the moment her mother passed away and at the time her father didn’t seem to blame her. In fact, he seemed just seconds away from doing the same. Though her father was admirable, he had the strength to keep going, to remain open and kind, even caring of how the world went around him. She supposed this was a good thing for him, at least he didn’t sit here stewing in regret for doing so. Instead, he did what he could to live on and attempt to help his daughter with whatever he could. Even calling a therapist to make home visits for Sansa, something she dreaded. 

Sansa didn’t know exactly what it was that kept her from ever looking forward to her therapist, she didn’t know whether it was the fact that she had closed herself to any human interaction outside of her father and her sister or if it was the fact that she could feel the wheels of the woman’s mind turning and criticizing everything Sansa told her. She would rather tell the stupid therapist to fuck off, then continue these weekly visits. And unfortunately, today was the day she would see Dr. Lysa Donaldson once more.

As Sansa sat by the window, she could hear the shitty 2000 toyota corolla in the distance sputtering. Dr. Lysa Donaldson would be here soon to disturb here and question her. She could hear her father sitting outside her room pacing, waiting to be lectured, to finally be told how to fix his fractured daughter. At this Sofia felt guilty her father didn’t deserve to be placed in such a difficult position, caring for his eldest daughter as if she was the only baby he had. But Sansa’s mother had meant so much to her, She couldn’t even bare to part with her mother’s old car, left out in the street far from her. It didn’t make any sense, Arya would tell her every now and again, “Why keep the car when you can’t even leave the house?” Sansa could only reply, “One day I might. And I’ll need the car to get away.” 

Then her sister had asked her a question that haunted her every day since Arya had gone back to university, “where would you even go?”  
At the time she mumbled something about figuring it out later. But the truth was she knew where she wanted to go, and she thought about it fairly often. She wanted to go and be in the one place her mother had boasted about going to in her twenties when she was younger. She wanted to be closer to her mother in spirit… Sansa wanted to go to the Garden of the Gods.


End file.
